


Do You Love Me?

by GwenTheButtSlut



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aside From The Trans Stuff Arguably, Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gentle femdom, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Smut, Trans Anne Boonchuy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheButtSlut/pseuds/GwenTheButtSlut
Summary: Anne and Sasha have a complicated relationship. It wasn't always like that, but things changed just before they came to Amphibia and after that, they only got worse.Anne and Sasha sittin' in a tree...This story starts out between Reunion and Handy Anne.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne wakes from a nightmare and reminisces about the monster within it.
> 
> _Don't burn your tongue, things are starting out hot~_

Another gasp is forced out of Anne’s mouth by firm slim fingers, beautiful and pale with perfect nails, exploring her body. They’re strong and confident, trained hard by uncountable cheer drills involving hours of throwing and catching and holding up entire humans, but still somehow so gentle and kind to the soft toasted marshmallow skin beneath them. She lowers her eyes to take in the wonderful sight of cold alabaster tracing lines and digging into her warm yielding body.

Suddenly, sharp teeth are digging into her neck and those ice-cold fingers are slipping beneath her waistband, a full desperate moan is rattling out of her throat. She needs this so badly, it’s been so long since she’s been close with anybody, so long since she’s felt the warmth of another person. ‘Warmth…’ her mind begins to wander, ‘I want to be warm.’ Her head is swimming and she begins to reel as questions fill it. ‘Why am I so cold? Why are her hands so cold?’ There’s nothing left but dread, ‘Why does this feel so wrong?’

Anne sat bolt upright, soaked in sweat. The wonderful warm tingle, moments before growing in intensity between her legs, instantly fading into a nauseating squirming in her guts as she began to fill with rage and shame. She was used to her body betraying her, but not like this, never in a way so ethereal that it couldn’t be fixed with pills or meditation, and therapy wasn't exactly readily available in Amphibia.

‘It’s not fair.’ She seethed, grabbing a pillow and pulling it to her vulnerable heart, ‘Why does it have to be her?’ She rolls to her side and knees come to her chest, forcing the pillow firmly against her face. Tears are beginning to prick the corners of her eyes, her glass of emotions filling to the brim, threatening to overflow.

Just as the torrent of feelings teeters her over the abyss, threatening all it has to offer, she falls back. She’s too drained to hurt like this, she’s too tired to feel so incredibly betrayed, she’s too smart to be so desperate for somebody who will never reciprocate what she feels. None of it matters, she’s safe in her bed.

‘None of it matters.’ She’s sinking further into the bedding around her. ‘None of it matters.’ Her worries are fading out of focus and drifting away. ‘None of it matters.’ Even metered breathing calming her stubborn heart. ‘None of it matters.’ Thoughts slowly slipping further into the dark, harder to grasp, easier to let go. ‘If none of it matters, why does it hurt so much?’

She opens her eyes and lets out a long sigh, ‘It looks like I’m going to need to do better than just trying to push this away.’ She sits up again, all possibility of sleep seeming to be lost as she becomes aware of how untenable her situation has become. The blanket over her and sheets under her were soaked in sweat and had been invaded by an insistent chill. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands, bending into a deep stretch, producing a dissatisfied groan.

Turning on her heel, she begins to strip the bed with ease and speed only found through significant practice. Afterall, this isn’t her first time waking up from a bad dream… or in this case a complicated one. On the other hand, it’s hard to shake the fearful and uncomfortable feeling that stripping one’s own cold and wet sheets in the middle of the night always seems to find in you. She shakes her head to clear the thoughts, throwing an almost dripping blanket over her shoulder towards the corner of the room. For just a second, she wonders if somebody found her like this if she’d prefer to tell them she’d wet the bed instead of willingly admitting the truth.

Her hands stop moving and she glares down at her frigid shame, furious questions finally bubbling up. ‘Who gave that monster the right to make me feel like this? What piece of me decided that appeasement was a reasonable policy? Where the hell is the part of me responsible for allowing her unjust annexation and occupation of my head?’ Her glass heart is spilling over, she can’t stop herself from asking the questions that hurts the most. ‘Why couldn’t I see what she really was before I fell in love with her?’

Shimmering tears land on the bed below, soaking in and disappearing instantly, not even darkening the already saturated fabric. Her knees wobble and threaten to give out. She’s too tired, she’s too hurt, she’s too weak. ‘Why did she have to try to kill my friends? Just because Hop Pop accidentally started a revolution? I thought I was worth more to her, that she would at least consider how I felt, but that’s probably pretty close to how she feels too, isn’t it?’ Anne crumbles against her bed and returns the pillow she’d held only moments earlier to her face, screaming her entire heart out. Praying to whatever deities ruled this place that maybe screaming would be enough, that it could help to empty those painful feelings out of her. Hoping that maybe, just for a moment, she’ll be able to forget about Sasha.

But she can’t, not even for a single moment. Every time her eyes close, she sees that cocky knowing smile, hears that confident snide laugh, feels those incredibly strong, pale, and slender fingers against her body one more time. Her lungs are empty, but her heart is still so full. ‘Why can’t things be simpler?’ A deep breath in and a shaky breath out make their way through the pillow crushed to her lips, ‘Why do I have to worry about this all so much?’ Her breath hitches and the pillow falls to the floor, ‘Wait! Why do I have to worry so much? Why don’t I just try to simplify things a bit?’

She already knew exactly how she felt about Sasha, their relationship was complicated, but Anne’s feelings were simple. ‘It’s definitely not weird, I’m just going to be reminiscing on some good memories, right? What could be weird about that?’ Her knees shift and spread a bit as they find themselves atop the pillow that she’d been crying into only a few moments earlier. She leans forward against the edge of her bed, letting her thoughts drift to that smile, that laugh, those fingers, as her own fingers begin to travel to their marks.

Her left hand finds itself at her chest. She cups her small soft breast, squeezing it and biting her lip to keep a small moan suppressed, her heart rate drifting up and the warmth rising in her cheeks drying the tears it found there. Her other hand slips expertly under her waistband, hesitating just a moment, fearful of crossing a line that only existed within her own head. However, the hesitation only lasts the moment before fingers wrap around her smooth shaft and squeeze, breath pulling in sharply through her teeth as that familiar warm tingle begins to grow again. She lets her mind wander farther, to that beautiful night, only a few days before they were transported to Amphibia.

They’d both known exactly what Sasha was going to find as her hand worked itself under her skirt, but the lack of surprise was still so relieving. She’d known since they were children, they met before Anne even knew herself after all and it was something Sasha had helped her figure out to boot. She’d always been so incredibly supportive and sweet and affirming, there was never any question that Anne was anything other than a girl. Sasha wouldn’t allow it. As captain of the cheerleading squad she had sway over almost every jock in the school and she used that to ensure that no brazen bully or ignorant individual remained uncorrected. She was Anne’s knight in shining armor, always ready to protect her from anybody who would hurt her… anybody but herself.

Anne had realized only after coming to Amphibia that her stunning armor was covered in shining thorns, thorns that impaled those she pulled close and ensured they couldn’t bear to leave her side. She was a hedgehog who refused to fight her impulses, she had no regard for the collateral damage her spiked pursuits caused. Anne shakes her head, this wasn’t what she was supposed to be thinking about, she needs to keep it simple.

She shifts her shoulders and wiggles against the bed she’s leaning across. After finding a compatible position she adjusts the fingers cupping her breast, massaging slowly as she begins to pinch and tug at her nipple. Her other hand beginning to work away within her shorts, gliding down her lazily twitching shaft before gripping firmly at the base and pulling upward. She brings that night to the forefront of her mind, letting it fill her up, letting herself finally give into her temptations.

# * * * * *

“Come _oooonn_ , Anne!” Sasha’s voice rang through the empty house.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Anne’s voice jittered as she ran down the stairs to the basement media room. “Are you sure everybody is gone for the night?”

“Yes, dummy. Now hurry up and get in here!” Anne rounds the corner at the bottom of the stairs to see Sasha sitting cross legged on a dark green loveseat, holding open an inviting pink plush blanket. Her face took a faint blush at the thought of slipping under that blanket and pressing against Sasha for hours as they binged trash TV and horror movies. Although her natural complexion hides such embarrassments from most, Sasha is a different story.

“Don’t worry cutie, I won’t bite!” She gives a playful wink and brings up a finger to curl back at herself in a come-hither gesture, “At least not unless you ask really nicely.”

“Oh, shut up…” Anne grumbled as her face blossomed into a deep brick red and she stepped forward, practically diving into the tiny couch. Once she surfaces from within the blanket, she finds her face only a few inches from Sasha’s own.

“Don’t be like that,” the finger that Sasha had used to draw her in is lifting her chin now, “I know you like being teased.”

Anne yanks her head away, “Just because everybody else is always falling head over heels for you, doesn’t mean I have to too!” The powerful red glow burning from within her refuses to subside.

“Oh really?” Her comfortable casual smile curling into that wonderful confident sneer, “Prove it.”

“What the heck is that supposed to mean?” Anne is quickly approaching being done with this conversation and the annoyance in her voice is plain. Regardless of what Sasha thought, she did not enjoy being teased.

“Nothing too crazy,” That damn smile just grows, exposing bright white finely pointed teeth, as those pretty pale fingers start to walk themselves up her arm, “just give me free reign for a few minutes to… show you what I can do.” Sasha’s own cheeks took on a faint pink tone, but her confidence never flags, “Then, all you have to do is tell me you don’t want me to do any more and you’ll win. Easy peasy, right?”

“I don’t know…” Anne had experience with Sasha’s bets and it was usually unwise to take them. It wasn’t that she was particularly lucky, it was just that she was willing to do anything within her power to win, which made her a terrifying opponent. “All I have to do is tell you to stop and I win?”

“Absolutely, cheerleader’s honor!” She straightened and gave a two fingered salute, “But you have to give me a chance to convince you first. How does 5 minutes sound?”

“Three.” When dealing with Sasha, it was a paramount to push every single ounce onto the scales to tip them in your favor.

“Three it is!” Sasha was excited, much too excited Anne thought. Fear began to unwind and stretch throughout her mind. She should have clarified what Sasha had planned for her, there was always the chance this entire thing was a trap and she’d be tickled or tortured in some other, equally horrible, way until the time expired. Just as she was realizing the potential consequences of her actions, her chance to take them back was snatched away.

“Wait, I don-“ She's cut off by Sasha’s hands on her shoulders pushing her down across the glorified armchair.

“Shhh, if you talk during my time you automatically fail.” Strong well-trained hands are pulling Anne into position.

“But-“ She tries again as Sasha straddles her, sits upright and fishes her phone out of the blanket behind her.

“Shhhhhhh, that’s enough, just enjoy yourself for a few minutes.” She finishes keying in a timer and leans forward to set her phone on the arm of the couch, her chest grazing gently and tantalizingly across Anne’s face causing her to squirm. “Don’t worry, I promise you’ll like this.” Sasha’s hands are back on her once again, firmly holding her down by the shoulders.

She attempts one final rebuttal, only for it to crumble on her lips under the pressure of burning petals. Her eyes shoot open and lips part, hoping to get a word out, hoping to figure out what’s happening, but her mouth is taken from her. A tongue pushes against her own, slipping into her mouth, exploring every inch as she squirms fruitlessly. Powerful hands keeping her exactly where she's wanted, like a predator trapping prey within its jaws. An apt metaphor for Sasha, but not for Anne, or so she thought at the time.

Arms wrap around Sasha pulling the girls together, only travelling a few inches thanks to cheerleader strength, lips nearly bruising under the force. Her grip breaks and they separate as she falls back to the couch below. Sasha is sitting up again, hands moving once more, a palm against Anne’s chest, the other placing a single finger to her lips.

Her voice is so soft and sultry and enticing, “Hey now, stay still, I’m the one trying to convince you here.” She leans back in, placing a tender kiss on the side of Anne’s mouth before sliding red hot lips to her ear, “but feel free to touch all you want.” Moving her palm over to her breast and, as if to make her point clear, giving a firm squeeze, earning a gasp and another adorable squirm from the girl below her. Anne bit her tongue and gave a small affirmative nod, she was ready to concede right now if she thought it would get her more of this, but that wasn’t how it would go. She was going to have to play by Sash’s rules to get what she wanted.

The finger to her lips drifts for a moment, tracing them before dragging down the Thai girl’s body and disappearing behind the cheer captain’s back, immediately slipping under the hem of Anne’s skirt. Before she has time to posit a complaint, sweet gentle lips find hers once again and the hand against her breast leaves to guide her own swiftly under her mistress’s top. So much is happening all at once. Soft, barely there, kisses gracing her lips, her hands finding the edge of a bra and slipping under to feel her warm tender breasts completely, those perfect graceful fingers trailing across her taught shorts, teasing her through her underwear.

Her eyes pull open again, begging for a distraction from the suddenly overwhelming stimuli. She doesn’t know how long they’ve been closed, but what greets her nearly stops her heart. Sweet loving eyes, that sexy beauty mark, perfect shimmering blonde bangs, warm glowing pink cheeks and suddenly she’s pulling away, perfect pointy teeth biting her lip. Anne’s eyes fill with worry as, for a moment, she thinks she had somehow missed the timer going off. Sasha allays her fears right away. Fingers, teasing only moments before, suddenly wrap firmly around her shaft and squeeze, melting the girl in her grip.

“Cute.” The word tumbles through her head, she doesn’t even register that Sash is talking. All that’s left in her is the feeling of those incredible hands on her body and the girl they belong to. Her hips begin to buck tentatively as Sash gives her several rhythmic squeezes. “Y’know, it really seems like you’ve got something here that you’d like to give me.” She’s wearing that god damned incredible smile again, so smug and self-assured and it does nothing but stoke the fire ravaging her insides.

Her face is suddenly back against Anne’s, kissing her deeply, both hands continuing to work away. Anne’s own hands are barely able to meander around beneath her friend’s shirt under the assault. she returns the kiss with as much love and care as she can wrap into it, but finally, it breaks with a gasp. Sasha allowing her head to fall down beside Anne’s as she places damp kisses on her neck. She continues to stroke and tug and massage with her ever present hands as she begins to whisper directly into Anne’s heart.

“It seems like you’re getting close,” Her breath is hot against her ear. “if you’re a good girl and can hold out until the time’s up,’ There’s a pause as her grip goes slack, she removes her hand and slides backwards, pressing her hips to Anne’s and bringing her hand between the two girls this time. ‘maybe I’ll let you give me this little present that you so desperately want to.’ Fingers slip under the waistband of her skirt this time, finally beneath her underwear, sliding slowly up and down under the edge of the skirt as Sasha starts rocking her hips forward, grinding against the girl below her.

‘There’s no way,’ Anne is in a daze, ‘I’m not going to last more than a few seconds, let alone minutes, but this is how Sasha does things. She doesn’t like to lose.’ Just as Anne steels herself to resist what was coming, Sasha pushes down hard before whipping upright as if electrocuted and letting out a shuddering moan. Her beautiful free face, the feeling of them grinding together, of Sash’s strong warm fingers working hard to defeat her, and finally a small rush of blooming warmth and moisture at the point of contact between the two, it’s irresistible.

Anne’s hips begin to buck in earnest, pushing as firmly as possible up against her marble goddess. Craving that incredible pressure, that wonderful friction, that warming closeness, that sweet fragrant smell blossoming from her partner, that incredible slick moisture growing between them. After several long seconds her bucking begins to wane and eventually falters as the sweet soft girl melts into the seat below the pair.

“What a shame, you were _sooo_ close,” She sounds genuinely disappointed.

‘How close could it have really be-‘

#### *BEEP BEEP BEEP*

‘Oh, that really was close…’

Anne is panting, out of breath and not quite back in her head. She looks down and that deep red returns to her cheeks as she realizes that the evidence of their indiscretion is slowly running across her stomach, edging closer to both her and Sasha’s clothes, as well as the love seat the girls found themselves on. “Ah! Um! I nee-“ She’s cut off by her own gasp, then soft surprised moan as Sasha works to repair the situation.

She slid back, lowered her face and placed a small sticky kiss on Anne’s fluttering abdomen, “You were _sooo_ close to making it, you should at least get a little extra treat.” Her small and oh so hot tongue starts lapping at her, hunting down every errant sticky drop, savoring every single one as she gazes sweetly into Anne’s eyes. Once the danger is averted, she gives a mischievous wink and places a single, almost comically chaste, kiss to the tip of Anne’s shaft. Earning another adorable moan and squirm and a ghostly strand connecting to her lips, which she happily licks away.

# * * * * *

Anne’s hips thrust forward and a low groan escapes her mouth as she shudders against the bed holding her up. Sweat beading across her brow as she crumples onto the mattress below her, completely spent and still shaking with aftershocks. It was a good memory, well end capped too. Only a few seconds after they’d finished, the house had filled with the sound of the garage door opening and panicked flailing to ensure all clothing was properly attached to its owner. Apparently, Mr. Waybright’s favorite Italian place had _lost_ his reservation and, instead of waiting 20 minutes for a table, he made a huge scene and got banned for life. ‘I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,’ she let out a long shaky sigh.

‘We didn’t even talk about it all before we got yeeted to Amphibia.’ Anne began musing about how things had turned out, never a good idea. ‘I’d hoped that the reason she was so insistent on ditching school on my birthday was to talk, but that wasn’t right at all.’ She grit her teeth and balled her damp sheets in her fists. ‘Then, weeks later, this bitch shows up with a party barge and takes me on what was clearly supposed to be a romantic carriage ride! There were even god damned heart shaped windows! And she- She’s just so- She’s such a fucking- UGH!’

Her grip on her sheets goes slack as she rolls over and lets out an exasperated sigh, ‘Simple dammit, this was supposed to be simple,’ but things are never simple when it comes to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, thanks for reading! I really hope you liked my story so far! I would really appreciate it if, regardless of your opinion _(as long as you aren't being an asshole)_ , you would share it with me so I can keep improving!
> 
> This is my second ever fic, so I'm very new to this, but I've already received a lot of positive feedback and I'm just having an absolute blast! Y'all are really going to need to tell me if my angst is coming off as goofy or my dialogue sounds awkward, but for the most part, I feel like I at least did a good job of maintaining a great flow and solid pace, regardless of the content itself. Also, it's kind of embarrassing to ask, but this is smut and it's supposed to be hot, so I want to hear about that too! If something breaks your immersion, or a particular phrasing makes your heart flutter _(or dick twitch!)_ then please tell me! I'll never know what parts are working and what parts aren't if nobody let's me know, so I beg for your input.
> 
> My current plan for this story is to try to weave it along with Amphibia cannon to at least make it semi-compliant, so I'm really hoping we see more of Sasha soon to give me more material, but if we don't, a Marcy is fine too. I'm intending to basically explore a sweet childhood friendship turned manipulative relationship exclusively via fluff and smut and angst in relatively equal portions. I've already got ideas for a few more chapters as it stands, so y'all are absolutely going to understand why Anne feels how she does about the way Reunion went. We'll see if this gets particularly depraved or remains generally kinda vanilla, I'm just not sure yet, but right now my heart is saying vanilla, _but_ tell me if you want it too be extra smutty or I won't know!
> 
> _P.S. If the speed at which I got my Owl House fic out is anything to go by, feeding my praise kink is an extremely viable way to get work out of me. So, send me some praise if you think I deserve it!_   
>  _P.P.S This chapter was 200% inspired by[this](https://privatter.net/i/4915288) art from @CroakGua on Twitter._
> 
> ~~_Update 8/29: Send help. I'm at 3.7k words for chapter two and working on the actual smut segment right now. Unfortunately, I'm currently fighting the desire to do a partial rewrite of chapter one for better flow. Somebody please talk me into or out of it and save me from my indecision. You can vote in[this](https://www.strawpoll.me/20851854) poll or just comment!_ ~~
> 
> _Update 8/31: Based on the poll, y'all are gonna get an updated version of ch1, it's in the works now. Depending on where that ends up, ch2 will be impacted by any changes, but they'll be minor so it shouldn't be a big time sink or anything to correct downstream. Also, to be frank, I've been in a bit of a rut on this story, so there's a chance this might take a bit longer to get out, but I'm still working on it, so don't get worried or anything! (we just might get a little one-shot of some kind for another property in the meantime)_


End file.
